Measuring and analyzing devices are known in the prior art which are typically used for certain technical fields. Depending on the technical field, first parameters can be measured and analyzed by a first device whereas second parameters have to be measured and analyzed by a second device. Particularly, handheld devices comprise typically at least one measurement and analyzing unit which allows to measure and analyze only one parameter and/or perform one measurement.
However, different handheld devices have to be used for obtaining information about different parameters.
Accordingly, customers have to purchase at least two different handheld devices to perform the different measurements and they have to transport these devices provided that they expect to measure the corresponding parameters which can be measured by these devices.
In general, the parameters to be measured by such a device are restricted due to the fact that each device can only be used for certain purposes. For instance, a handheld spectrum analyzer can only be used to analyze a spectrum of a signal received, in particular a radio frequency signal (RF signal).